siegelordfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gamefant/The Full Guide to Siegelord Disputes Campaign
I didn’t finish 5* yet full campaign in Siegelord , left Epic to do 5*.But since i only tried it as test (what to do and where to go). I completed it with only 3* with 10phantom drops , so i should be able to do 4* , but 5* i don’t think so. My treasure is 61/61/61 left side and 37/37/23 right side (was lower at Easy/Normal/Hard) , with 2gems on left side : attack lvl1 gem and lvl2 gem on defense.So its 62/63/61 - 37/37/23 (with gems included in lvls). So if your treasure is lower then mine, you might not be able to do Hard/Hell 5*. (I haven’t tried epic level yet) I’m doing this guide because I don’t think I’ll try Epic anytime soon and might focus on Fallen Lion campaign, so people who didn’t try Disputes yet wont have to wait until someone gives them clues or guides. (Or they lose food/horns testing it by themselves like I did) Disputes Easy / Normal : *red circle = start *yellow circle = quest that needs to be done *green circle = exit ; finish *white arrows = path pointers Steps : -Head to the "yellow circle". On your way rush everytime its possible ( 2x rush will earn you 1min bonus time). -After you’ve besieged the "yellow circle" quest will be "Enter Battle" type , that means you will need to enter and fight to do quest, and after you’re the campaigns ends. It’s that simple. Disputes Hard : *red circle = start *yellow circle = quests that need to be done *white circle = has something do to with 3rd "yellow circle" quest read guide/steps for better understanding. *blue square = phantom drop spot *white arrows = path pointers *green circle = exit ; finish First I need to explain all the quests before steps: - 1st "yellow circle quest" is a quest with a lot of options you can choose but we are gonna choose same options on hell/epic , so remember them. Options : -Pretend to surrender. -Execute now. If you choose the execute now option it will be a little harder and 3rd "yellow quest" won’t be useful at all. So, we are not going to use that option. We are choosing the "Pretend to surrender" option. After we’ve selected the "Pretend to surrender" option, a new quest will pop up on same spot, giving us more options. At that new quest we are gonna choose also the same options on Hell and Epic, so remember them too. Options: -Concentrate fire ... +2 range -Don’t release news yet If you choose "Don’t release news yet " option it wont give us bonus quest, so it will be harder in my opinion. (So we wont choose this option ever) Instead we are going for the "Concentrate fire ... +2range" option and after we finished a 2nd "yellow circle" quest will appear, as shown on map. And that is all for 1st "yellow circle". Once again , we choose options : 1.Pretend to surrender then 2.Concentrate fire ... +2range. -2nd "yellow circle" quest is "increase fire range" , we need that fire range because of 3rd "yellow circle quest". Ok as you can see I listed 3rd "yellow quest" before 4th"yellow quest" even though the 4th "yellow quest" comes first on our path.But I’ll explain it here , since you can choose either to do , or skip 4th "yellow quest". If you do the 3rd "yellow quest" before the 4th "yellow quest" then the 4th "yellow quest" will disappear. -3rd "yellow quest" is release fire, drops fire from sky on territories.And since we did 1st and 2nd "yellow quest" that increases fire range, it will hit the "white circle". And when it hits "white circle" it will decrease number of NPC's inside.Which makes things easier. -4th "yellow quest" is boost to battle rating, your generals will become stronger, but you’ll need to guard for minutes that territory in order to get that boost. We are not skipping the 4th "yellow quest" on Hard difficulty.So don’t do the 3rd "yellow quest" until you start 4th " yellow quest". -5th "yellow quest" is "Enter Battle" type on every difficulty ; you need to beat it in order to move into last territory ("green circle") u can go inside "green circle" until you do the 5th quest. I’ll try to explain in more detail: Steps/Guide : 1.From start ("red circle") enter the left territory with 2 generals and right territory with also 2 generals. *Or you can come back later for that right side , but I think it will be faster this way at this current difficulty ,later its different. *The territory on the right (from start ; "red circle") the quest there will appear when you do the 1st "yellow circle" quest. 2.After that move to the 1st "yellow circle" quest , and after you besiege it choose these options: -Pretend to surrender. Then : -Concentrate fire ... +2range. After you did that 2nd "yellow circle" quest will show up. 3.Use 1 general to go back to 2nd "yellow circle" quest and click to complete ("increase fire range"). 4.After you did that head to 4th "yellow circle" and enter with only 1 general and drop 5x phantoms , duel/rush with other generals. 5.Don’ do 3rd "yellow quest" before 4th "Yellow quest" at this difficulty (well you can but I think its easier on not skipping the 4th quest , at this point/difficulty). 6.After you besieged the territory at "4th yellow circle" you will get a "Guard for 3minutes" quest, which means you need to protect it for 3minutes and after that it’s done , auto. *The quest will give you bonus battle rating . (Your generals will become a bit stronger ,not sure if it gives 1min bonus) 7.After you started Guard for 3mins quest , you can rush over it / or retreat to 3rd "yellow quest" if 3rd "yellow quest" is besieged. And leave your phantoms to guard it for 3mins. 8.On the 3rd "yellow quest" when u click it , it drops fire from sky on territories.And we need it to make it easier at "white circle". Since it will decrease NPC numbers at "white circle" which makes things easier. 9.After you did the 3rd "yellow quest" head to "white circle" and duel/rush to 5th "Yellow circle. 10.At 5th "Yellow circle" you need to besiege and do "Enter Battle" type of quest to be able to move to "green circle". Why? Because if you enter (the "Green circle" ) before doing the quest and your generals are still inside when you finish the quest they will be killed , and moved to start "red circle". The NPCs you killed won’t revive, they will stay dead , but you will lose time on waiting your generals to arrive from start. And generals that died in "Enter Battle" quest will stay in same territory, as long as you defeated it. 11.After you did the 5th "yellow quest" enter "green circle" and duel’em out.After besieging, you will need to click to end ; finish campaign. *But click carefully since its located at a tricky place, at least for me - since you might click on quest from scenario. Thats it. Disputes Hell : Steps/Guides: It’s the same as Hard , only thing is I skipped the 4th"yellow circle" quest , by doing 3rd "Yellow circle" before clicking on 4th. But if you’re going to do the 4th quest then drop some phantoms as shown on picture. (But I skipped it) Use 30 phantoms in order to get a 1minute bonus, also rush x10 to get 1minute bonus time. Drop phantoms at the "white circle" in order to rush faster , also drop 1x phantom at last 2 territories in order to be able to duel with 3generals. Read hard guide for better understanding. Disputes Epic : This one I did only to test it , I didn’t really try to completely beat it. But if I was going to try to do it in a serious way it will be 4* instead 3*.For 5* it needs higher treasure / general levels. Also in the test I didn’t use a lot of phantoms. Steps/Guide: - "White circle" / "black circle" will contain 50x NPC's they will decrease to 45-46 when 3rd "yellow quest" is done (same path as on hard). - Also when the 3rd "yellow quest" is done it will clean the "White square" territory in which was like 18NPC's and you will have clear path to 5th "Yellow quest". - At the 5th "Yellow quest " there will be 18NPC's so you need to duel them out. I’m not sure if dropping phantoms here would help much , but 3-5 phantoms wouldn’t be bad idea. Since you need to duel em out fast , in order to do the quest there. The quest, 5th yellow quest is the reinforcement quest it will send troops into "white circle" / "black circle" 75-80 NPCs will be sent there. So it will be 75-80 vs 40-45 , you might drop some phantoms to be able to rush to 6th "yellow quest". Other then that it’s the same as Hard/Hell guide mostly , so read those guides too. Also, 30x phantoms should give you a 1min bonus time and 10xrush. Use phantoms to rush faster , or to duel with more generals (for example last 2territories droping some 1-2-3phantoms to be able to duel with 3other generals.) -Its up to you , in order to skip or do 4th yellow quest.I didn’t try this campaign for real so I can’t tell which way would be faster/easier. Ill update Disputes Epic guide when I do it 5*. Source: http://gameonwebs.blogspot.com/2015/02/siegelord-disputes-campaign-full-guide.html Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts